


Been Thinkin’ Lately

by letspartyrightnow



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letspartyrightnow/pseuds/letspartyrightnow
Summary: find me ontumblr!





	Been Thinkin’ Lately

He doesn’t want to think about what it means. 

A sigh. A leg twitch. Hands moving fast, then slow, then speeding up again. His head feels dizzy and heavy, and his chest is heaving like he doesn’t do this literally everyday. He watches, because he can’t seem to tear his eyes away. 

The thing that makes this so much better is that Phil’s watching right back. 

He can feel his eyes caressing his thighs, his chest, his arms, the hand that’s running velvety soft against his cock. Its almost like, like Phil wants to reach over, replace his own cock with Dan’s. 

He leaks, the pearly bead of precum peaking from between his index finger and thumb. He looks at it, then trails his eyes all the way up to see Phil licking his lips. 

His chests heaves again, that familiar feeling so close. In a way, it’s different. Phantom hands run down his body as he grips himself, plays with his slit like he knows he likes. Maybe that’s what makes it so good. 

He knows what gets him there, what pushes him so far until he’s gasping and squeezing and tensing and his sheets are ruined, but this time Phil’s here. He’s the ghost in Dan’s mind, he’s the person running his hands down his chest, flicking his nipples, gripping his waist, fingernails running down his thighs, spreading them apart. He’s the ghost of a whispered “Show me” that got them here in the first place. Hands on themselves. Eyes on the opposite. 

It’s hard for Dan to believe. 

He’s glad they faced toward each other, that way their legs get to rub and intertwine as they do this. It’s crazy, but he likes it. It’s hot, so hot that Dan can’t breathe, but he likes that too. He watches Phil slowly lick his lips, stomach sunk in, hand running slow and warm over his cock, balls, and then up again like hot, molten lava. Dan feels it wash over his body, the heat from Phil. 

It’s slow, it’s wet, it’s everything Dan’s imagined and so much more, so much better.

He cums when Phil does, mostly because Phil looks at him with this face that wrecks him. Mouth open wide with tantalizing groans and gasps, and his cock absolutely throbbing as he let’s go, eyes staring unwaveringly at Dan as he does the same. 

He doesn’t want to think about what it means. 

But maybe he doesn’t have to. Phil gets up, and his heart breaks, but then he’s back with a towel. He cleans up the sheets as best as he can, giggling nervously at Dan when he catches his eyes, and then cleans him up too. He can’t think, but he’s glad when Phil tosses the towel, sets his heart back in his chest, and cuddles with him under the hot and sweaty duvet until they’re both asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/letspartyrightnowplease)


End file.
